


Truth or Dare

by 0LaunaAlvara0



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humour, Just a little bit of fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0LaunaAlvara0/pseuds/0LaunaAlvara0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of Truth or Dare in the cockpit.</p><p>Just a bit of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Action ou vérité](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10894017) by [AzorART](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzorART/pseuds/AzorART)



> This is lifted wholesale from my other story 'A Flawless Plan' but I had so much fun with it I decide to publish it separately as a short story.

 

"Truth or dare?"

"Hmm?" Martin was concentrating on writing in his log book and not really paying attention to Douglas had just said.

"To pass the time. Truth or Dare?" Douglas repeated.

Martin stopped writing and gave Douglas his full attention. "I am not playing Truth or Dare." He told him firmly.

Douglas sighed wearily. "Martin, we have 12 hours cooped up in this tiny metal cylinder. We have to pass the time somehow."

"Yes, but I'm not playing that game with you."

"Whyever not?" Douglas almost sounded hurt. Almost.

"Well, for one thing we're not teenagers...and for another...you'll..." Martin paused, unsure how to word the next bit. "You'll just ask me questions I won't want to answer, which means I'll have to take a dare...and I'm not being dared by you to do anything!"

"Oh come on! It'll be fun."

"Fun for you, finding new ways to humiliate me, you mean."

Douglas frowned. "I'm offended. You forget, Martin, I'll be subject to the same rules as you. "

Martin eyed him suspiciously. He had to admit that the thought of being able to get one over on Douglas was very tempting, but he knew damn well it would probably never happen. His brain told him firmly to say no, but his mouth wasn't listening again. "Well...I...suppose..."

Damn it!

"Excellent!" Douglas clapped his hands together. "First one to refuse a question or a dare loses. Do you want to go first?"

"Well...I...um..." Martin hesitated.

"I'll go first then shall I?" Douglas jumped in before Martin had chance to protest. "Truth or dare?"

Oh God.

"T-t-truth?" Martin heard himself say, his voice sounding distant.

This is going to end badly.

Douglas looked thoughtful for a moment and Martin felt a sense of dread pass over him. Eventually Douglas asked his question."If you got a tattoo, what would it be and where would you have it?"

_Well, it could be worse._

Martin remained silent for a moment.

"Martin?" Douglas prodded him.

"I'm thinking." He shot back, pausing again. "I suppose...if I had to..." He hesitated, feeling a blush rising. "Wings?...a pair of wings...on my shoulder blade." The most innocent question could embarrass him, which was of course Douglas' intention. _Damn, Douglas._

"Entirely predictable of course. I was hoping for something a little more...whimsical."

Martin felt a flash of annoyance. "Well, I'm sorry to be so terribly obvious, but you asked!"

"No, fair enough." Douglas conceded. "Your turn."

Martin shifted in his chair, drawing himself up a little. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Ok...um..." Martin hadn't even considered what to ask Douglas, he furrowed his brow thinking hard before an idea popped into his head. "Why were you fired from Air England?" He looked daringly at Douglas.

Douglas stretched slightly in his chair, looking as nonchalant as ever. "Smuggling." He answered succinctly, before adding. "At least as far as they were concerned. Of course, it was all a bit of a misunderstanding in reality."

"Yes... I'm sure it was." Martin replied amused.

"Truth or Dare?" Douglas didn't waste any time.

"Truth." Martin didn't relish risking a dare just yet.

"Have you ever stolen anything?" Douglas raised an eyebrow at him.

_Ok. That's an easy one._

"No." He smiled.

"Really?" Douglas looked a little surprised. "Never?"

"N-n-no. Absolutely not!" He was offended at the notion.

"Not even a girl's heart? Tsk tsk, Martin."

Martin rolled his eyes. "That's not what you meant."

Douglas chuckled. "Do you mean to tell me, in all your 34 years, you have never stolen anything? Not even a packet of sugar from a cafe?"

"W-w-well...that's not..." Martin started.

"Oh, so you have."

"That doesn't count!" Martin exclaimed, trying hard to forget the extra packets of sugar, sauce or little cartons of milk that had fallen into his duffle bag countless times at the local teashop.

"Certainly it does. Stealing is stealing, Martin." Douglas grinned at him. "I'm not entirely sure I'm comfortable sitting next to a thief."

"Says the smuggler." Martin deadpanned at him.

"Fair point. Your turn. Truth." Douglas answered with a glint in his eye.

Martin wracked his brains for another question for a moment, before settling on. "Have you ever been arrested?"

"Yes." Douglas answered easily. "Twice."

"Really?" Martin asked incredulous. "What for?"

"Well now, that's another question, isn't it, Martin? Truth or Dare?"

Damn it.

"Truth..?"

"When and where did you have your first kiss?"

"Douglas!" Martin berated him, trying to fight a blush. "I'm not answering that!"

"Oh? Are you conceding defeat, Mon Capitan."

"No...that's...that's not fair!" Martin protested.

"Oh, but it is. They are the rules." Douglas had a devious look in his eyes.

Martin sat glaring at him for a moment. He considered lying, before resignedly realising that he wasn't much better at lying than Arthur.

"I...I..."Martin spluttered, before deciding it was easier to just get the humiliation over with. "I was 18 and it was in the science lab at college." He forced the words out quickly and fell silent as his cheeks flamed.

_Oh fantastic._

"In the science lab? Quite the Romeo weren't you, Martin?"

And there it was.

"Yes. Alright." Martin sighed. "I was a late starter, ok?" He could still feel the burn in his face.

"You astonish me. Although, I was merely commenting on your choice of surroundings."

"Yes, of course you were." Martin replied, knowing full well that Douglas was probably storing up that particular humiliation for later.

"Your turn. I think I'll go for a dare."

Martin had been hoping he would say that. "I dare you to flirt with Carolyn." He told Douglas with a grin.

"What!?" Douglas almost choked. "I am not flirting with Carolyn!"

Martin's grin got bigger at Douglas' obvious reaction. "Are you saying I win then?"

Douglas glared at him for a moment. "Absolutely not." He reached for the intercom button. "Carolyn? Could you possibly join us in the flight deck for a moment?"

Martin sat back in his chair and folded his arms. This was going to be interesting.

Moments later the cockpit door flew open and an unhappy looking Carolyn walked in. "This had better be important, Douglas. If you hadn't noticed, I happen to be busy keeping our idiot passengers in check."

Douglas took a deep breath and Martin tried to suppress a chuckle. The sound only seemed to spur Douglas on. "Ah, Carolyn, there you are. You're looking rather lovely today, I must say. Indeed, positively radiant. Have you done something with your hair?"

"I have no idea what you are playing at Douglas, but whatever it is, the answer is no." Carolyn scowled at him.

Douglas pretended to look hurt. "Playing at? Can a man not pay a woman a compliment?"

Carolyn scowl grew deeper. "Now listen here, Richardson..."

"Is that a new shirt? That colour really suits you. Brings out the colour of your eyes." Douglas carried on, cutting her off.

Carolyn briefly looked down at the shirt she was wearing. "Well, it..." before clearly realising who she was talking to. "Oh, I see." She paused, glaring from Douglas to Martin and back again. "This is one of your in-flight games isn't it?" Neither Douglas nor Martin answered, so she continued. "Am I going to be the subject of Martin's terrible flirting technique next, because I'm not sure my nerves are up to it."

Martin went to protest, but she cut him off. "I don't have time for your diversions. Some of us are working, not sitting around eating cheese." And with that she flounced out again.

There was a moment of silence before Douglas spoke up. "My turn, I think."

"No, hang on." Martin stopped him. "You didn't complete my dare."

"Yes, I did."

"You call that flirting, Douglas." Martin couldn't help but laugh. "Even I can do better than that."

"I doubt that very much, Captain. You forget, I have witnessed your frightful flirting technique. Besides, I think you'll find that I was just getting started. And, as your dare stated neither a duration, nor the need for the subject to return the sentiment, I think we can conclude it was a success." He paused for effect."Now...Truth or Dare?"

Martin had no intention of risking a dare. "Truth."

"Not a dare? Shame. I had a good one too." Douglas grinned at him wickedly. "Oh well...in that case, if you had to kiss either Arthur or Carl from ATC, who would you choose?"

Martin had taken a sip of his coffee and nearly spluttered it everywhere. He looked across at Douglas' devious smile. "In what nightmare of a world would I have to choose between kissing Arthur or Carl?!"

"Oh I don't know." Douglas lounged back in his chair. "Envisage your life depended on it."

"Yes." Martin shot back quickly. "It would have to."

"I didn't realise you were so unenlightened, Martin."

"I'm...I'm not!" He huffed indignant. "I just don't want to imagine kissing either of them."

"I didn't ask you to imagine it, Martin." Douglas grinned at him.

"You're the one who put the image in my head!" He rubbed his temples, trying to shake the mental imagery before groaning."Oh, God."

"So come on then...which would it be?" Douglas wasn't going to let the question go, and Martin was desperate not to lose again.

"Well..." He stalled, looking anywhere but at Douglas. "If I had to...and by had to, I mean if someone had a gun to my head...I suppose...I'd...choose..."

"Perhaps if you decide a bit slower we'll have crashed in to a mountain and you won't have to answer."

"Shut up, Douglas." Martin took a deep breath. "Carl."

" _Oh really_?" Douglas raised his eyebrows.

"What?" Martin felt paranoid at the tone of his voice. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." Douglas sniffed. "Just feel a bit sorry for poor old Arthur. Spurned by Captain Crieff."

Martin glared at Douglas. "Don't be ridiculous. I couldn't say Arthur. It would be...wrong. It's Arthur."

"But Carl on the other hand..." Douglas smirked.

Martin could feel the heat rising in his cheeks again. "You asked me to choose one!"

"That's true." Douglas nodded slowly. "Of course, you could have chosen death instead. But you didn't, did you Martin?"

"...but...you...that's...you didn't..." Martin stammered, his face burning. Douglas sat watching him with amusement and Martin suddenly realised that he was being royally wound up. "Oh, har har." He said flatly. "You're hilarious."

"It's hardly my fault that you are so easy to wind up, Captain. Your turn I think."

Martin glowered at him. "Truth or Dare?" He asked slowly.

_I'm going to get you back, Douglas Richardson. Just wait._

"Truth."

A smirk came over Martin's face as he thought of the question to ask. "Have you..." He started confidently. "...ever kissed a man?"

_That'll teach you!_

He waited for Douglas to at least flinch, but there was nothing as the elder pilot leant back in his chair causally and answered without a hint of concern. "Certainly, I have."

Martin could barely hide his surprise. "What?! _Really_?!"

Douglas regarded him nonchalantly "You sound surprised?"

"I am..." Martin started. "I didn't know...I mean...I thought that...you've..."

"Oh dear. Are you lost for words, Martin?"

"No. No no no." Martin cleared his throat. "So you've... really?" He still couldn't quite believe it. _Douglas. Really?_

Douglas stretched out again, remarking off-handedly. "I think the French kissing was my favourite."

"The... _what_?!" Martin was both morbidly fascinated and also very certain he didn't want to hear anything further. "The French...I don't..."

At that moment Arthur chose to burst in carrying what passed for the onboard catering. "Hey chaps. Dinner?" They both reached to relieve Arthur of the 'food' he was carrying. "Are you playing something?" Arthur asked cheerfully.

"We were just talking about French kissing, Arthur." Douglas told him nonchalantly.

Martin cringed inwardly. He was well aware that Arthur's love life was arguably better than his own to date, a scary thought if ever there was one, but it still felt wrong.

"Oh." Arthur's face was a picture of innocence. "Like with tongues?"

"Oh, God." Martin heard himself groan out loud.

Douglas didn't bat an eyelid. "Yes, Arthur. One can certainly French kiss with tongues."

"That's brilliant." Arthur answered simply.

Martin was close to letting his head fall into the plate in front of him.

"Oh, agreed." Douglas answered him. "It can be quite brilliant. Of you know what you're doing."

"Oh I'm quite good at it." Arthur beamed. There wasn't a hint of arrogance or conceit. It was just pure Arthur.

Douglas grinned at Martin knowingly "It appears you may have chosen the wrong man earlier, Martin."

"Douglas." Martin warned him from saying anything further.

Arthur crinkled his nose at Martin. "Do you not like French kissing then, Skip?"

Martin found himself taken aback at being asked such a question from Arthur, of all people. "No...I...I mean, yes. Yes, of course...I...with the right person..." He let his sentence hang, trying to fight a blush again.

"Yeah but I bet Kate is a right person?" Arthur asked innocently.

"Well...yes." Martin answered slowly, really not wanting to have this particular conversation with Arthur.

"As is Carl, apparently." Douglas chimed in.

Martin's mouth fell open.

"You want to French kiss Carl, Skip?" Arthur's face was a picture.

"No...No...Absolutely not!" Martin answered more forcefully than he'd intended. "Douglas is just being funny." He tried to explain to a confused Arthur, who he could now imagine dropping this particular tid-bit into casual conversation with the ATC controller himself. A sudden thought came to him and he continued with a wicked grin. "Douglas was just telling me about the time he French kissed a man."

_Take that, Douglas!_

To his credit, Arthur barely looked surprised by the revelation.

"Yes." Douglas intoned, ignoring Martin's grin."One kiss on each cheek. All very civilised."

Martin looked at Douglas for a beat, as the realisation slowly dawned on him, his plan to get one over on Douglas foiled yet again. "You were talking about one of those European kisses on the cheeks, like with your various smuggling friends weren't you?" He paused, adding bitterly. "Oh very clever. Ha ha."

Douglas grinned at him. "Well, of course Martin. What did you _think_ I meant?"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Reviews/Criticism welcome!


End file.
